


Since We've Been Inside of This Tomb

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/F, Femslash February, ageism and ableism negative descriptor, casual references to violence, nonconsensual stripping/touching/kissing, not rated m for sexy reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali should have known better. Coming back to Beacon Hills after three years without even calling her? The woman was lucky Kate wasn't in a murderous mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We've Been Inside of This Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cake's _Long Time_ , and pairing requested- whoa this came out really quickly. ^.^ Triggers in the tags!
> 
> I've messed with some orders of events and motivations, but hopefully it still makes sense.

Kate's eyes slid over the sleek nude werewolf, passed out and chained tightly to her wall. She had taken some liberties with removing her clothing, but really, Kali should have known better. Coming back to Beacon Hills after three years without even calling her? The woman was lucky Kate wasn't in a murderous mood.

Kate had considered tracking her after she left, but that seemed too predatory, too disrespectful. This was the woman who had shaped her, who taught her that the others weren't her allies if she could easily eliminate them. They were just minions, and Kate had no use for them. Kali and her had been allies though. They had even sparred for fun, under the summer moonlight, each of them learning the other's advantages. Kate was the better schemer, and had far more experience with weaponry. Kali was a lethal werewolf with even longer claws than average, and Kate's saving grace was often seducing her. They both knew if it weren't for the sex, one of them would have killed the other early on, and in a twisted way, the knowledge comforted both of them.

One time Kali had made a bad joke about Kate seducing Talia- the Hales had given the Alpha Pack a month before they had to leave Beacon Hills, and perhaps the sex would make her more amenable. Kali had killed her first pack for power and wasn't ready to do it again, but Kate was willing, only eighteen and already bloodthirsty. If Kali left, Kate was stuck with just her family- and they were only good for posturing. Her father did more than he let on, behind her mother's back, but Kate didn't give him much credit for that. She heard he had only killed a single orphaned werepup for the past three weeks- what a lasting effect that would have.

Killing her pack had still haunted Kali back then, but Kate seducing the Hale son and burning them all had made it better. (The seduction and entrapment had been almost too easy; he was far too trusting of a human woman younger than him, and far too lonely.) She was stained now too, and she had killed _for_ Kali. Her own Alpha of Alphas didn't want to take on the Hale pack, but her easily harmed human had. She didn't know what Kate was anymore. Friend wasn't close enough, girlfriend too high school, partner too serious, lover too sappy, mate way too serious, and equal too hollow. They were each other's seconds, constantly breaking boundaries and taking out lives for each other.

She had asked Kate once if she wanted the bite. She knew the probability of Kate killing her skyrocketed if she were a wolf, but Kali couldn't _not_ offer. Kate was everything one wanted in a potential wolf- dangerous, brilliant, cunning, and loyal to those she chose. Kate had laughed at the offer, and kissed Kali's wrist, 'And how will I free you from mountain ash if I'm a wolf?' Kate's heart had skipped a beat over free, and Kali knew she had been thinking trap. The danger between them, the underlying threat of violence, had never really dissipated. Kali wondered if it did one day, if they would be in love with each other, if they would be mates. She couldn't imagine anything else. But then again, she also couldn't imagine the danger going away.

Kate didn't view Kali like the other wolves. Kali was almost human, crazy but not rabid, and worth keeping. Possessive as she was, she wanted the wolf all to herself, and Kate always got what she wanted. She hadn't quite figured out how to kill Deucalion yet, but it was only a matter of time. He was older, blind in one of his forms, and far too full of himself.

Kate's eyes flicked over to the giant grandfather clock, the sedative should be finishing up in the next few minutes. She walked over to her werewolf, her fingers stroking the woman's soft sides, and her lips kissing right below her deep bellybutton. She licked at the salty somehow-still-familiar skin, and a moment later, Kali awoke with a roar.

Kate's eyes darted up to meet Kali's flashing crimsons, "Long time no see." Kali pushed her wolf back, but allowed her claws to stay long. _Good_ , Kate thought vindictively, _she should be worried, I could do anything._

"When were you going to tell me?" Kate asked, petulance sneaking into her voice, and she let go of the woman as if burned.

Kali didn't answer, the silence stretching between them, and finally Kate let out a malicious laugh. "I should have known. Do you remember when you told me I'd never be able to contain you?" Kate asked.

And Kali did. She remembered the exact moment she had boasted to the human, back before they had ever worked together. When she was only another young huntress who was too big for her britches and cockiness had laced each of Kate's words. And Kali had wanted to put her in her place, but the human had remained defiant, not even smelling of fear with five claws wrapped tight around her thin neck. Kali came back to the present, wondering if Kate would kill her this time, if they'd finally reached their limit. Kali wondered if she had called, if things would be different. She had thought about it often, too often from Deucalion's knowing looks and smirks. But she hadn't, terrified of the possibility that Kate had moved on, or decided she only wanted humans, or rejected her for any other reason. She didn't want to tarnish her memories of them together, and after a year apart, she crushed her phone to bits. Kali had regretted it almost instantly, and almost returned to Beacon Hills that day. She hadn't though, and now her human was going to kill her.

But Kate just undid the manacles, and kissed each of her claws with a coy smile, "I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ([I tumble.](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/))


End file.
